The present invention relates to a filling device for oil level regulation on oil pans in engines and transmissions and to an oil pan containing the inventive filling device.
For certain applications, and particularly for automatic transmissions in motor vehicles and also for oil pans in engines, it is important to precisely set the filling level of the oil concerned in order to ensure the trouble-free operation of the transmission or engine.
The prior art therefore proposes applying a filling hole, for example, to the side of the oil pan or laterally on the transmission or engine, as a result of which the oil level can be determined by the positioning of this filling hole.
If lateral filling openings are to be avoided, the prior art also proposes that the oil is filled from below, i.e. via the oil outlet, which is arranged on the base of the oil pan.
Thus, DE 43 11 905 proposes a filling and control device for a container fillable with a liquid to a defined level, and particularly for an automatic transmission in a motor vehicle, said device having a very complicated arrangement, with an oil drain screw, ball check valve, a length of pipe projecting vertically into the interior of the oil pan, with the top, free end of said pipe serving as the overflow opening, etc.